20 ans après
by JustANameFlo
Summary: Comment faire face a la mort d'un ou de plusieurs êtres chers ? Comment vivre quand le monde que vous avez toujours connu a disparu ?


Il avait choisit cette horaire pour la vue. Le soleil qui se couchait sur les ruines était une vision qui, paradoxalement, lui plaisait.

Longtemps il avait hésité mais il en avait eu besoin.

C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait à nouveau le respirer, le toucher.

Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est la prolifération de la mousse sur les parois du château.

Il n'était pas revenu depuis sa fermeture, c'est à dire depuis 20 ans.

20 ans que la guerre avait tout ravagé, qu'elle avait emporté les derniers espoirs d'un avenir libre pour la société magique. 20 ans que Vodemort et ses sbires régnaient en maître et qu'Harry Potter était mort.

Poudlard, ou ce qui en restait, avait été détruit symboliquement et une nouvelle école de magie noire avait été construite à 10 kilomètres de là. Seuls les sang-purs et les enfants de serpentards y étaient autorisés.

Mais Poudlard n'était pas la seule trace d'une société profondément changée.

Sa famille, en était la preuve. Elle qui avait fais preuve d'une grande solidarité tout au long du combat, avait peu à peu sombré par l'accumulation de pertes humaines et matérielles.

Ses frères avaient peu à peu quittés le pays au bout d'un an seulement, l'un étant partis en Roumanie, l'autre en France et les derniers aux Etats-Unis.

Ses parents, eux, avaient résisté plus, beaucoup plus longtemps, 10 ans. Finalement, la bataille s'était avéré trop rude, trop épuisante, leur maison avait été réduite en cendres, et ils avaient decidé de partir eux aussi.

Il se dirigea vers ce qui était à l'époque la grande salle, lieu qui scella le destin de la communauté magique. C'est là qu'eu lieu le duel entre Voldemort et Harry Potter, et c'est la aussi que "l'élu" perdit la vie.

Il s'agenouilla à l'endroit ou se tenait Harry. Malgré l'herbe qui poussait de part et d'autre, on pouvait encore apercevoir une légère tache de sang sur le sol. A cette vision, son coeur se serra. Cela avait toujours le même effet sur lui, même après tant d'années. Toute ces pertes, tout ce vide qu'il y avait eu à combler et qui persistait encore, lui fit verser plusieurs larmes qui s'écrasèrent lourdement sur cette tache de sang, si petite mais si lourde de sens.

Il se releva rapidement et s'essuya les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas et des voix d'hommes. C'était assez fréquent que des mangemorts viennent dans les parages. Soit pour ce délecter de leur victoire soit pour punir les rares élèves récalcitrants.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et transplana sans faire de bruit.

Il atterit dans un grand jardin, doté d'une balancoire, d'un toboggan et d'une grande piscine.

L'endroit était désert mais cela ne l'inquiéta, il entra dans la grande maison qui se dressait là, posa quelque chose sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et se dirigea vers l'une des chambres.

Il ouvra la porte silencieusement, se changea, entra dans le lit et s'endormit.

Quand il les rouvrit, il était seul dans le lit. Il regarda le réveil qui indiquait 7heures du matin.

Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine ou il vit une femme tenant une lettre dans la main. Elle avait à la fois un sourire sur ses lèvres et des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Il l'a regardait depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Il avait pu traverser tout ça grâce à elle et il l'avait pleinement compris en se rendant à Poudlard. C'est elle qui l'avais poussé à faire ce voyage depuis l'Australie, ou il habitait désormais. C'est encore elle qui malgré sa peine, l'avait porté tous les jours jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour qu'il aille mieux, pour qu'il se remette de la perte de son frère et de son meilleur ami.

C'était son moteur, son énergie et aujourd'hui il l'avait enfin compris, il n'était rien sans elle et ne pouvais pas imaginer sa vie sans elle.

Il remerciait chaque jour Merlin, d'avoir mis Hermione Jane Granger dans sa vie.

Oui Ronald Billius Weasley était heureux désormais, le poids de la douleur s'éffaçait petit à petit et il pouvait enfin, 20 ans après, vivre pleinement avec elle et leurs enfants.

THE END (j'espère que ça vous a plu)


End file.
